The Payback (Dark Souls Short Story 13)
by MrsLittletall
Summary: Ornstein keeps stealing Smough's clothes. It is time for a payback. Relationship: Dragon Slayer Ornstein/Executioner Smough


(Author's note: This was actually inspired from a writing prompt taken from . It fit so perfectly cause of the size difference of that ship. Enjoy.)

After the bone dust incident Ornstein had spent some time thinking and progressing what his boyfriend had told him. How hard it often was for Smough to deal with his mental state, the times he didn't feel like he wanted to get up at all or the times he would talk himself down while reflecting on all his past failures. He wanted to get better, not only for the sake of his boyfriend, but also for his own. The problem was, this was a really hard thing to do for him.

The first days Ornstein had become extremely clingy to Smough, feeling that if he wouldn't leave the side of him, he wouldn't even be able to slip back into that negative attitude. Of course, that hadn't worked. After a while Smough had told him very clearly that him being so clingy distracted him and that he was barely able to do stuff when Ornstein would hug his arm all the time. Ornstein had also to admit that this had been the wrong approach. He knew that his boyfriend couldn't be there for him all the time.

Luckily, Ornstein had found another way to find comfort. He would wear Smough's clothes. He had already done that earlier, but normally Smough would claim his clothes back sooner or later. So Ornstein had snatched a tunic every time they would doing the laundry and had hid them in their room so he could wear them whenever he wanted. Of course Smough would ultimately see him wearing the clothes and claim them back, but when it was time for the next laundry, Ornstein would just snatch another one and add it to pile in he hiding place. He also had agreed with Smough that he would be in charge of cleaning their room for now. That wasn't so bad, usually he only had to tidy up and clean it when it was getting to dirty. So he wasn't in danger that Smough would actually find the clothes he had stowed away.

Of course Smough started to miss his clothes after a while and asked out Ornstein about it, who simply denied that he knew anything about this. Ornstein was feeling that a bit dishonesty about this subject wouldn't be so bad, especially if it could make him get better. After all, Smough hadn't told him anything about the bone dust bottle either. But Ornstein made sure not to take more than three pieces at a time, so that his boyfriend wouldn't grow to suspecting. That worked out just fine, since the day Ornstein woke up and had a slight fever.

Ornstein didn't want to stay in bed, he wasn't even feeling that bad, but Smough was very clear that he would not tolerate him doing anything demanding today. And of course their room was about to become a mess. Smough had gone to clean it up while Ornstein was lying around on the bench (that was made more comfortable with a dozen pillows) and a blanket and quietly hoping that Smough wouldn't find his hiding place for the clothes.

Actually, Ornstein was wearing Smough's clothes right at the moment too, but this time Smough hadn't said anything. It was common for Ornstein to wearing his boyfriend clothes when he was sick and Ornstein would only be stubborn about it if he tried to take them away. Well, if Smough would find out, he probably would call him out for it. Ornstein decided to just tell him the truth if that would happen.

So when Smough entered the room, it came as a real surprise for Ornstein how the executioner looked. He apparently had tried to put on Ornstein's clothes which were far too small for him. They barely fit, left his stomach completely uncovered, despite being long sleeved looked more like a shirt and seemed like they would rip apart any moment. Ornstein just stared at his boyfriend with his mouth staying open for a bit and then burst into a hearty laughter.

"See, that is how it feels when someone steals your clothes.", Smough exclaimed and then added: "Ornstein? I think that is the first time I actually heard you laugh... Like, real genuine laughing..."

The ridiculousness of how Smough looked had made Ornstein laugh so hard that he was in tears and catching his breath. This was just too funny. Smough came over to him and said: "I mean, I am glad that you are able to laugh so wholeheartedly, but you shouldn't forget to breath..."

Ornstein had just managed to calm down a little from his burst of laughter, but one look at the executioner just made it return. "Smough, if this goes on any longer I am gonna wet myself.", he managed to bring out between chuckles.

"Please don't, I am going to change.", Smough said and left the room in a hurry. In the time he was gone Ornstein managed to mostly calm down, but even the thought of his sight made him chuckle again. He probably could laugh about this even a month later. No, he would probably laugh about this forever. He had laughed so much that his vision was blurry of tears and he was short on breath. Maybe he should also visit the bathroom before the implied accident had a chance to happen. Before he could stand up though, Smough came back into the room, changed in his usual attire.

"You know, this was supposed to be a payback because you kept stealing my clothes.", he said.

"I am sorry. I kept doing it because I feel better when I wear them. It's becoming easier for me to do stuff when I have your scent around.", Ornstein explained.

"Well, I must admit, I was a bit mad at you at first. That was why I put on your stuff. To show you how this felt. But I guess it backfired cause it made you incredibly happy."

"I can't even remember when I had to laugh that much the last time.", Ornstein considered. "It was probably something Artorias did."

"I even think that was the first time I've seen you laugh like this. I didn't even know you were capable of it. So, maybe my payback backfired, but I got a good thing out of it. The rare sight and sound of my boyfriend being genuinely happy."

He snuggled Ornstein: "Now you only need to become healthy again."

While being embraced by Smough, Ornstein had to think about the sight of him earlier again and burst out into laughter again, muffled a bit cause his face was pressed against the chest of his boyfriend.

"But for now I would like you to stop laughing for the time. I don't want to wash all that pillows!"

"Don't worry, I will go to the bathroom now.", Ornstein said and untangled himself from the embrace to stand up. "You could do me a favour and get me some paper and my pencil. I have to draw that!"

"You probably will laugh about this even tomorrow, right?", the executioner asked while Ornstein was already on his way. He briefly stopped, turned around to face his boyfriend and answered:

"I will laugh about this forever."


End file.
